


Dic 2nd, 8:45 AM

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Series: make my wish come true [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klancemas 2020, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, Snowed In, Trip - Freeform, christmas trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: He’ll end up like a fucking snowman and then the team will have to revive a Lance popsicle. And then he’ll never get to apologize to Keith-Prompts: Snowed In + Surprise❄️
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: make my wish come true [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Dic 2nd, 8:45 AM

It’s too fucking cold. 

When Pidge had offered up her family’s vacation home in Alaska, everyone was elated with the idea. What a great way to celebrate the coming Christmas and New Year’s celebrations as a team. All together. 

After finally returning from their massive fight against Honerva and her minions, they deserved a well-earned break, that was a given. And though at first they all thought of spending their holidays with their respective families, neither could stay too far away from the other without panicking. Well at least some people-

Lance shudders, furrowing deeper into his cocoon of blankets and sweaters, but his feet are still freezing. He peeks at the window over by his bedside. It’s still fucking dark and though he knows it’s early in the morning the sun won’t be up for another three hours. He huffs, resuming his fetal position and hoping he can fall back into the land of dreams.

Though that seems like a lost cause as another shiver runs down his spine, teeth almost chattering at the cold and feet still frozen. He groans and thinks twice before throwing off all those layers of warm and fuzzy blankets. 

With a yawn, Lance sits up in the guest room, clicking on the lamp sitting on his bedside table and scrambling for his phone. ‘8:45 AM’ it reads and well it’s the most he’s gonna get to sleep. 

After a six hour flight from the Galaxy Garrison just yesterday with both Hunk and Shiro, the three of them arrived at the freezing airport, Pidge, Allura and Romelle already waiting for them. They hit the road for another hour to get to the house, the shorter girl telling them all about the shops, activities and the weird sunrise times that they will get to see. 

And though Lance was ecstatic for the trip, body tingling for the need of another adventure or just to visit a different place, his mind kept reminding him of the missing people from their group. Well Adam would join them later on, something about attending to some business at the Garrison. Coran insisted that someone had to be in charge of New Altea and offered himself up for the position, ushering the other two Alteans to enjoy the trip for him. And Keith-

_‘You’re not going?’_

_‘The Blade still needs my help, I can’t afford to go’_

Lance had stood rooted to the spot at the words coming out of Keith’s mouth. Yes he knew they still had work to do, the Galra weren’t going to change their ways just because Honerva was gone, they would find someone else to replace her. But, well, he thought they could deserve a break. That most of all, Keith _needed_ a break. 

But alas. 

_‘It’s just for a month. Or-or you can come back later like Adam. It won’t kill you to relax a bit buddy’_

_‘You guys go, I can’t afford to go.’_

Keith had barely looked at him when he said it, eyes downcast and shoulders drawn in. Lance’s frown deepened and though he did regret how things escalated from there, he wouldn’t take back the words he said. 

_‘Oh so what the Blade is more important now?’_

_‘That’s not-’_

_‘No it is! You’re leaving again aren’t you? Keith we just got back!’_

_‘Lance this doesn't concern you’_

_‘Oh well sorry for being worried about my friend! I won’t worry myself to death anymore knowing you’re God knows where in the galaxy!’_

Things only got worse from there and well Lance is not proud of storming away from Keith with a _‘You’re such an asshole!’_ and slamming the door of his room in satisfaction. Five minutes later, he was close to tears in his bathroom, wanting to go back and apologize but, when he got there the Half-Galra was already gone. 

And thus they flew to Alaska without him five days later. 

Lance grumbles and huffs as he gets to his feet, leaving his phone over the bed and dragging his trusty red polar bear blanket with him. Another yawn slips past as he slides on his blue lion slippers and trudges outside of the room. 

God it’s even colder out here. 

He drapes the blanket over his shoulders, carefully closing the door of his room and looking down the hallway. The rest of the team were still sleeping considering the closed bedroom doors and the lack of light coming from them. Pidge had obviously scrambled to her usual room, Allura and Romelle taking one of the master bedroom’s and leaving the other one for Shiro and Adam. Hunk took Matt’s bedroom and Lance opted for one of the additional guest rooms. And well another room left empty for a certain mullet-haired man.

He has to stop thinking about Keith, guilt will eat him away at this point. 

Tiptoeing past the hall, he makes his way downstairs, keeping a hand over the frozen wood walls and trying not to fall. Lance breathes and a small puff of air hovers and evaporates right in front of his eyes. He can’t believe he was the first to say yes to coming here. 

With a trembling chest, he walks towards the main entrance, already thinking of what to cook for breakfast for all of them once he gets to the kitchen, but he stops dead at the sight over by the windows.

Snow.

Just white chunks of fucking snow shoved outside of their cabin. He can’t see anything else, just a thin stripe of dark sky hovering over the white scenery covering the two tall glass windows. Pidge had warned them that they might get snowed in, after the current snow storms raging on the state. And yet-

“Oh no, no, no” He whines, rushing over to the door. The girl had advised them to only open and close the door a few times and if that didn’t work only use a different door. But, but what if they’re trapped inside?! “ _Ay Jesucristo!_ ” 

Lance rushes to the doorknob and before bursting the door open he waits. It’s going to be fucking cold if he unlocks the door. God maybe all of the snow is going to cave in. He’ll end up like a fucking snowman and then the team will have to revive a Lance popsicle. And then he’ll never get to apologize to Keith-

A sudden _‘thump’_ interrupts his intruding thoughts. He stills and then another knock again. Lance peers out the window but once again it’s pure snow. His hand hovers over the door knob as another knock echoes in the entrance hall. It’s-it’s coming from the front door? 

Tightening his hold over the warm blanket, he opens the front door and snow surely greets him. Lance shrieks as the white mountain comes crashing down towards him, his slippers carrying him back into the hallway. The snow comes down onto the floor and along with it a man. A very familiar, mullet-haired jerk, half-alien man. 

“ _Keith?_ ” He asks, a few feet away from where the snow fell. The mountain of white on the front porch has a fucking slope in the middle, and faintly he sees footprints decorating the field. 

The man gives a big sigh, and promptly removes his red scarf, uncovering his striking indigo eyes. Keith stands before him, clad in proper winter gear, full on snow boots and everything, and a brown duffel bag slung over his shoulders. 

Lance keeps staring at him, and time seems to slow down. Stops all of the sudden and he takes nothing else in other than Keith. His chest rises and falls slightly, cheeks a bit flushed from the harsh winds, but gaze clearly stuck over him. What should he say? Apologize right away? Ask? 

_What are you-_

“Lance” Keith finally speaks, voice rough and just how he remembers it. Not filled with anger or frustration, just relief. Relief and hope. 

His mouth opens and closes and before he thinks about what to say a harsh wind rushes into the house. Lance shrieks, hugging the blanket tighter and shoving Keith back.

“Move, move, move! It’s already too fucking cold!” Lance almost slips with the snow under his feet, the slippers getting wet at the contact. He shivers, whole body wracking with trembles as he pushes the snow back outside and shutting the door with a satisfying ‘crack’. Warmth comes instantly and Lance almost cries in relief, “Oh thank the gods, I already can’t feel my feet”

“It’s not that cold” Keith mutters, dusting his own sweater and baggage, surely all soggy wet by now. Snow clings to his hair and Lance can’t help but look. His hand itches to ruffle his mane. 

“Uh-huh yeah sure Mr. Freeze. I want to see you survive a day in this house until the heater works properly” Lance huffs, rubbing his hands over his upper arms, his trusty blanket doing it’s best to keep him warm. Keith arches his brow, mouth pulling up into a smirk, “Oh grow up Kogane I’m cold okay!”

“I wasn’t going to say anything” The man holds up both of his hands in surrender, that teasing grin still in place, “Who was the one who said fashion over comfort?”

“It’s 8 in the morning!” He shrieks, his cheeks reddening at the accusation. How dare he? After almost scaring the living daylights out of Lance this early! “Besides this is the warmest blanket I have”

“You’re such a baby”

“Of fuck you I’m not”

“I’m not complaining about the cold”

“Because you’re probably a walking heater, you ass” And Lance’s lips are already up in a smile. 

This is familiar, this is them at the core. And though as much as he enjoys seeing Keith’s easy grin, they both can’t ignore the elephant in the room. 

He takes in a deep breath and that’s enough to shatter the mood. Keith stiffens at the sound, hands gripping the straps of his bag a bit tighter than usual. Lance’s eyes snap back to the snow on the floor, watching it roll around and melt over the wood. 

“What,” Lance starts, still considering if it’s worth asking or not. Keith’s boots shuffle in his vision and he holds the blanket a bit closer to his frame. He shouldn’t have brought it up, just kept his mouth shut and ignored the fight all together. But his mouth works differently, “What are you doing here?”

His gaze slides up to meet Keith’s. 

“Surprise” The Half-Galra grumbles and his shoulders sag a bit at the sentence. Lance continues to look at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. And it clearly eases Keith enough to keep talking, “I-uh I came to join you in your vacation” 

He blinks and stops breathing for a minute. Word by word the sentence comes in pieces and Lance can’t take it in all at once.

“I-I thought you had a mission” He breathes, eyes wide and what? Keith came to join their trip? Lance hadn’t dared to dream that the man would show up unannounced. It feels like a dream, like something out of a romantic Christmas movie. _No fucking way_ , he supplies, “You said it would-”

“Kolivan called me off,” Keith explains and then adds, “My mum convinced me to come.”

_“What?”_

“I talked to her after we-uh…” Keith trails off and Lance keeps quiet. The man ruffles his hair, eyes darting from him to the floor “Anyways, she agreed that I should take some time off. Relax a little bit after everything we went through” He takes another deep breath, “And well I thought about what you said”

If he couldn’t breathe before now it’s ten times worse.

“I-uh I said a lot of things.” He stammers, the blanket feeling a little too warm over his shoulders, “A lot of them were wrong though. Wrong and hurtful. I-”

“I was wrong too,” Keith interrupts, eyes finally meeting him. Lance’s heart beats a little bit too fast at the hopeful gaze. The words warm him up, chest churning and his fingers aren’t freezing anymore, “I don’t want to push you guys away” And though Keith says that, Lance senses it’s meant only for him.

“I’m sorry” He rushes in, feet carrying him forward to the man. Keith meets him halfway, duffel bag discarded on the floor. They stop a few centimeters away, chests almost gracing each other. Lance’s blush rises up once again but he tries to keep his voice steady, “I-I mean ‘We’ didn’t want you to put yourself in more danger. Not so soon at least. I, I’m sorry about everything I said, I was just-”

“I know.” Keith says, and that smile is enough, “I’m sorry too. For-for not taking your feelings into account.” He gulps and then finishes, “It won’t happen again.”

Lance stays staring at him, mouth agape at the promise. Keith doesn’t leave any room for doubt, gaze steady and determined. A warm fire lights him up from the inside, spreading all over his veins and melting out the cold. He hugs the red blanket tighter, a shy smile already dusting his lips as he engulfs in those indigo eyes.

“So you’re staying?” He whispers, hopeful and waiting.

“Yeah” Keith nods, unabashed and still looking at him.

There’s an erratic rhythm taking over his heart. It makes him dizzy and drunk in the best way possible. And to Lance, well it’s been a long time since he felt like this. Since he felt like this with Keith of all people.

“Well good to have you on board buddy” Lance grins and hugs him.

Keith stills for a second, before fully returning the bear hug. And god, it’s so warm in here. It’s way better than any blanket, sweater or cloth keeping him from freezing. Lance almost wants to burrow closer into the embrace, blocking all coherent thought away. 

“Good to be back” Keith whispers between their bodies, making him melt.

“ _Awww!_ ” And then a flash. 

Lance turns away and Hunk is holding up his cellphone, another flash going off from the camera. Shiro is standing next to him, looking way too smug and proud to walk in on the scene. 

“It’s a Christmas miracle!” His best friend announces, and Lance jumps out of the hug with a flaming face. Keith curses beside him, ears gone bright red. Whether it was from the cold or embarrassment, Lance doesn’t dare to ask, “Keith came back!”

“He certainly did” Shiro states, and then adds “A certain _someone_ finally knocked some sense into him.”

“Shut it old man” Keith bites back, and there’s a pink blush adorning his face. Lance looks and well surely they don’t mean him? No, no Shiro is talking about Krolia. _Yeah, yeah it’s her_ , he thinks, _She’s the one that convinced him in the end_. 

“W-Well let’s go make breakfast then!” Lance sasy, voice a bit too high and a bit too tense. He leaves the entrance hall, ignoring the looks on the back of his head as he walks towards the kitchen “The more the merrier!”

The cold is long gone, replaced by a burning inferno smoldering Lance’s insides. His heart thunders too loud in his chest, his blood rushes way too fast and it’s in no way relaxing or calming for this vacation. And between that or not having Keith around?

  
_I prefer him_ , and with another mighty blush Lance scrambles to the kitchen counter, already taking out eggs and bacon.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌺 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
>  🌺 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
>  This is the beginning of this wonderful series! Gosh I've been working on this since Mid-November and I have to say I'm very excited for it huhu it's helping me get ready for the holidays and well through the month as well hahaha Hope you enjoy this series through the month of December! Happy holidays to you all!


End file.
